digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Former Featured Articles/2009
December 21, 2009 to February 2, 2010 , the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ) as a reference to that name. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon. Lucemon wears Holy Rings on its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its hands. }} December 14, 2009 to December 20, 2009 for the . They were released in Japan on March 29, 2007 under the titles Digimon Story Sunburst and Digimon World Moonlight. The games' English names were officially confirmed on May 16, 2007. The games were officially released on September 18, 2007. The two different games appear to have separate storylines and other slight differences. }} December 10, 2009 to December 13, 2009 November 2, 2009 to December 10, 2009 from the first two seasons of the and Digimon Adventure, and Digimon Adventure 02. He is characterized as an happy-go-lucky, adventurous, but naïve character who wears a set of goggles, a characteristic that would eventually become shared among the leaders of the various DigiDestined in Digimon. He is the older brother to Kari Kamiya, and can be very protective of her, just as Yamato "Matt" Ishida is with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi As the leader, he often acts on impulse without realizing the consequences of his actions. This has led him to moments of friction and guilt between his best friend and rival Matt, his oldest friend Sora Takenouchi, as well as his Digimon partner . As a true leader, however, he manages to do whatever is necessary to rectify the situation, and in times of need, save friends and family from certain doom. He is the bearer of the Crest of Courage. Tai was voiced by in Japan, in most English materials, and in Revenge of Diaboromon. Another character, similar in design, is also named Taichi Yagami and is the human star of the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga. }} October 26, 2009 to November 1, 2009 . }} October 19, 2009 to October 25, 2009 series, as well as a main character in many Digimon video games. He also makes two brief appearances in Digimon Adventure 02, in Ken Ichijouji's flashbacks. Ryo is voiced by in the English dub and in the original Japanese version. Akiyama is the only human character to span two continuities. He is partnered with Cyberdramon. He originates from a series of games for the game system, appeared in a few cameos, then was retired in Digimon Tamers. }} October 12, 2009 to October 18, 2009 in Japan, is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series and one of the three main protagonists. Takato is a cheerful, happy, carefree person, and loves Digimon, loving to play the Digimon card game and drawing Digimon he made up. One such Digimon became his partner; Guilmon. He became fast friends with Henry Wong and his partner, Terriermon. He had a crush on Jeri Katou throughout the series (which he openly admits). Takato cares about all of his friends and their Digimon. Takato is considered to the leader of the Tamers by many fans though it was never explicitly stated. Takato was voiced by in Japanese and in English. }} October 5, 2009 to October 11, 2009 September 28, 2009 to October 4, 2009 from the Digimon . He is the digimon partner of Marcus Damon (Masaru Daimon in the Japanese version) and a main character in the Digimon Data Squad series. }} September 21, 2009 to September 27, 2009 are rare and ancient items used in the Digimon Adventure 02 animé series, the Digimon card games, and various video games. In total, there are fifteen Digi-Eggs, four of which have never been shown in the animé series or movies, and of those four, only one has been depicted in the card game. They allow digimon to perform an ancient type of Digivolution known as in the Japanese version, which was used more commonly in ancient times in the place of normal digivolution. The Digi-Eggs were rebuilt by Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji over the course of Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, however, there is another artifact named Digimental which is entirely separate from those which are used for Armor Digivolution. Instead, this one was much more powerful; it allowed digivolution into the Super Ultimate level. }} September 14, 2009 to September 20, 2009 , a , and a cartoon series. A group of 12-year-olds (10-year olds in the Japanese version), Takato, Henry and Rika (fans of the Digimon card game) meet their own Digimon friends and start to duel "bio-emerging" Digimon who cross the barrier between the inforpationt network, synthesizing proteins and becoming real. Most of it set in the modern ward of and only changes scenario to the Digital World for a short time. }} September 7, 2009 to September 13, 2009 , and like the Gods they represent and rule over the four cardinal points of the compass—Azulongmon to the east, Zhuqiaomon to the south, Baihumon to the west, and Ebonwumon to the north. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents the center of the compass and rules over the others. }} August 31, 2009 to September 6, 2009 refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the Digidestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into to wear around the neck. When the Digidestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it was proved that the physical Crests were mere focus points after destroyed the Tags; their power lay within the Digidestined themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, were returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, taking away the ability of the Adventure Digidestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. However, they were later reformatted into the Digi-Eggs. }} August 24, 2009 to August 30, 2009 is a in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered with . Sora is a very reliable person and tries to take care of the other kids. Her father, Haruhiko, works as a professor at the and in season 2, Jim Kido (Shuu) researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love. }} August 17, 2009 to August 23, 2009 ese Digimon media franchise that comprises , , toys, , and other media. "Veemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Veemon is in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime where Veemon who is the partner of Davis Motomiya, and who had previously been the partner of Ryo Akiyama in a WonderSwan game. The Veemon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all the Digimon Adventure 02 related movies. }} August 11, 2009 to August 16, 2009 August 1, 2009 to August 10, 2009 (1999) is the first season of the saga ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being whisked to a parallel reality called the Digital World (sometimes incorrectly called "DigiWorld" for short) while at summer camp. They were taken there because they were chosen to become DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth near the end of the series) from the evil forces that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a Digimon partner who was to be to them, as well as miniature devices called Digivices. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger.... }} July 27, 2009 to July 31, 2009 ". He is a humanoid Royal Knight who wears Chrome-Digizoid armor, wielding a sacred lance and shield . Gallantmon's main duty is to protect the net from Virus Digimon. Although Gallantmon is an ethical Digimon, his armor is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, representing his catastrophic potential. }} July 20, 2009 to July 26, 2009 of which enable BlackWarGreymon to cut through almost anything, and incredible physical strength. He is also equipped with the Brave Shield, but unlike WarGreymon's, there's no Crest of Courage on his. BlackWarGreymon is infamously feared as the "Black Dragon Warrior". It is unknown why he became a virus type. His heart is black but he hates those that are cruel to others, and does not consider vulgar virus types his allies. }} July 13, 2009 to July 19, 2009 is a group from the Digimon media franchise. This group includes seven powerful Digimon who share the "Demon Lord" type and each represent one of the seven deadly sins. This group is also known as the "Mao" in Digimon World Data Squad, which simply means "Demon Lords" in Japanese, though pronounced as one syllable instead of two. While the Digimon which make it up are antagonists throughout the series, they rarely appear together or actually as part of the group. However, they are mentioned in Digimon Savers and the Digimon card games, and the entire group are primary antagonists in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS. So far, Leviamon and Lilithmon are the only two Demon Lords which have appeared in neither the anime or the manga. }} July 7, 2009 to July 12, 2009 is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the 7th grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu. The two brothers "became" one brother named Jim in the English anime due to choices that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the . Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability (Honesty in Japan). }} June 30, 2009 to July 6, 2009 June 22, 2009 to June 29, 2009 , the word for and a word which is often synonymous with . Beelzemon is the Demon Lord who represents and the planet . He is a loner by nature, and is a fighter that throws himself into battle, and with his power he stands alone at the top of the group, the Nightmare Soldiers. With his cruel personality, he has his favorite shotguns, Berenjena, and rides his motorcycle, Behemoth, all the time, wandering and searching for a strong opponent. }} June 8, 2009 to June 21, 2009 Digimon Frontier and Digimon Data Squad, the manga Digimon Chronicle, and the D-Cyber. Some of the species that are members of the Royal Knights have also appeared as partner Digimon in earlier seasons, but were not members of the Royal Knights... }} June 1, 2009 to June 7, 2009 (1999) is the first season of the saga ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being whisked to a parallel reality called the Digital World (sometimes incorrectly called "DigiWorld" for short) while at summer camp. They were taken there because they were chosen to become DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth near the end of the series) from the evil forces that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a Digimon partner who was to be to them, as well as miniature devices called Digivices. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger.... }} May 25, 2009 to May 31, 2009 are a group of 12 Mega-level Shaman Digimon modeled after the Roman version of the . This group is primarily a facet of the Digimon Card Game, although the Olympos XII member Merukimon was a major character in Digimon Data Squad , and the four then revealed members appeared in the game Digimon World Data Squad. The Olympos XII are guardian deities of the Net possessing ability rivaling that of the Royal Knights, and while they guard the same area, they are seen to have come to follow independent views regarding the occurrence of disasters in the Digital World.... }} May 18, 2009 to May 24, 2009 is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is partnered with , and embodies the trait of Light. ;Prelude to Digimon Adventure In 1995, Kari lived with her parents and brother at Highton View Terrace. One day that year, a Digi-Egg emerged from the family computer, and hatched into a Botamon. This Botamon soon grew into a large , which Kari rode around the city while her brother chased after them. A gigantic Digi-Egg then appeared above the city and hatched into a Parrotmon, and the Agumon digivolved into a humongous in order to protect Tai and Kari. The Greymon eventually defeated the Parrotmon, and both were sucked back into the Digital World. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new DigiDestined. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Kamiya's moved away from the area. Some time after this, Kari was stricken with severe pneumonia. While their parents had left the two of them at home alone, Tai attempted to cheer her up by taking her to the park to play soccer, but she collapsed while playing. She was taken to the hospital for weeks and nearly died, and when Tai's mom got there, she slapped Tai for endangering Kari. When Kari finally came home, she actually apologized to Tai for not playing soccer correctly, only focusing on her own guilt; this caused Tai to feel outrageous guilt for endangering her life, and stuck with him for years.... }} May 11, 2009 to May 17, 2009 ". It is a ferocious Digimon with a vicious temperament, and carries a black Digital Hazard symbol on its chest, signifying that it is able to cause massive system corruption. However, if raised properly, it can learn self-control and utilize its potential to protect the Digital World instead of destroying it. Due to its wild nature, it can sent into a frenzied rage at any time, ripping and scratching at everything in sight. In Digimon Tamers, it was designed to be superior to Agumon in every possible way.... }} May 4, 2009 to May 10, 2009 April 19, 2009 to May 3, 2009 April 12, 2009 to April 18, 2009 , as a security program for their " " project. It is possible it is only a descendant of this program, though, which was then known as the "Reaper". The D-Reaper's only purpose is to purge the Digital World once the number of lifeforms within it surpasses a certain number, and it pursues this goal with deadly efficiency. It is in hibernation deep beneath the Digital World as Tamers begins, but it is reawakened and begins to ravage the Digital and Real Worlds by the end of it. Though it began in an extremely primitive state, it is thought that its ability to become powerful enough to overcome the Digital World was due to its hibernation being so far beneath the Digital World that it actually connected with another dimension.... }} April 5, 2009 to April 11, 2009 March 29, 2009 to April 4, 2009 is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is partnered with , and embodies the trait of Hope. ;Prelude to Digimon Adventure Four years before Digimon Adventure, T.K. lived with his parents and brother at Highton View Terrace, where he and his brother witnessed the battle between and Parrotmon. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new DigiDestined. Sometime later, his parents divorced for unknown reasons. Matt was given the decision of who each child should live with, and while he was unwilling to abandon his father, he sent T.K. to live with their mother. T.K. was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly, and so was not as affected by it as much as Matt, and remained quite cheerful throughout the series. Though he doesn't mind living with his mother, T.K. is still happy when he gets to visit his father... }} March 22, 2009 to March 28, 2009 Greymon", a reference to its offensive capabilities. It is a version of MetalGreymon with metal armor encasing its head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. Its body is covered with Chrome Digizoid, a powerful metal that can withstand the hardest of hits, and the Brave Shield on its back is said to be the strongest of any shield. It can wear the Brave Shield as wings, allowing it independent flight, or remove it and use it to block attacks. Its two large are the Dramon Destroyers (Dramon Killer), extremely powerful weapons against Dramon Digimon, though they put WarGreymon at risk at the same time. Some say that when a true warrior realizes his own mission amongst his comrades, he Digivolves into a WarGreymon... }} March 15, 2009 to March 21, 2009 are unique items used almost exclusively in the Digimon Frontier series. The twenty Spirits are the remnants of a group of Digimon known as the Ancient Warriors or the Legendary Warrior Ten. Every one of the ten warriors, each of whom represented an element, left behind two spirits, one of the intelligent human (able to be commanded once obtained and signified by an "H" in the card game) and one of the primal beast (requiring self-discipline to use and signified by a "B" in the card game). These spirits contained their powers and could be used by their successors to digivolve into powerful forms (most of whom are classified as Hybrid digimon) though the process of Spirit Evolution. A fusion of both human and beast is also possible through Fusion Evolution (Double Spirit Evolution in the Japanese). The ten spirits of five elements can be used in an even stronger digivolution called Unified Spirit Evolution (or Hyper Spirit Evolution), while all twenty can come together under Ancient Spirit Evolution to become Susanoomon.... }} March 8, 2009 to March 14, 2009 February 22, 2009 to March 7, 2009 -like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has bright orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct . Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.... }} February 15, 2009 to February 21, 2009 in the sky, from which emerges a portal that shoots out strange electronic devices. When they reach out and grab the objects, a huge wave of water erupts from the ground and sucks them into the portal, which sends them to a new world... }} February 6, 2009 to February 14, 2009 , as well as , and as such is a deceptive Digimon which moves by creeping. It was produced from the fusion of an extra-malignant computer virus and a computer hacker's evil desires, an evolutionary origin which differs from other Digimon of the special Slime type. It operates its supple body skillfully in order to crawl across the ground... }}